Silent Whispers, Silent Touches
by jinky
Summary: I don’t know how many signs I’ve sent him, or even if he received any of them. It’s been five years ever since they left and not once did they even realize that I still exist. If they do know that I exist, then why aren’t they here?behind the scene char.


Disclaimers: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Author's notes: Hmm… I just got inspired… I dunno why… Ehehehehe… I guess this will be a drabble or a short oneshot ficlet.

**Title**: Silent Whispers, Silent Touches

**Summary**: I don't know how many signs I've sent him, or even if he received any of them. It's been five years ever since they left and not once did they even realize that I still exist. If they do know that I'm alive, then why aren't they here? (behind the scene character)

Author's notes: Well… here goes nothing!

* * *

How beautiful… 

The snow…

It totally contrasted how those two looked like… blonde hair that shines like the sun and golden eyes that twinkled like the stars… It totally contrasted the paleness of the white snow that is falling before me now. It's been so long…

So… so… long…

They both left without saying a word to anyone of us…

They both left without even saying a word to me…

It's not like I blame them… I don't even know if they knew that I still exist…

They're both alchemists… they should know that I never died – well my body did, but my soul never did, and I believe that they do know. But if they do know that I still existed in this word, then how come they never even visited me? How come… they never even took the trouble of looking for me…? I have always been there whenever they visit this place… their hometown… Did they not even notice me?

I remembered reaching out my hand from afar, wanting to hold them back into my arms again. I want to feel them again… I want to touch them… talk to them… and hug them once again. But even though I wanted to, I knew that I could never ever touch them once again… The circumstances that concerned me would never allow me to…

It's been so long…

Five years…

It's been five years…

I don't know how many signs I've sent him, or even if he received any of them. It's been five years ever since they left and not once did they even realize that I still exist. If they do know that I still exist, then why aren't they here? Why aren't they here by my side…?

I know that he became a dog the military, but I do know that he never sold his soul for power and privileges. He would never… The Edward Elric that I knew would never do that. And yet, the Edward Elric that I knew would never leave anyone behind.

Is he still the Edward that I knew back then…?

My eyes caught a flash of gold, and there he was.

Edward…

How could you not notice me? How could you not realize that I still exist? Here I am, standing just a few feet away from you. You kneeled down and placed those beautiful flowers on top of your mother's grave. You gave out a bitter smile that I could clearly see from where I stood.

I could see your tears, and I knew that you missed her so much.

Those tears have always been shed whenever you visit that spot. Tears that I knew that you never managed to shed for all the times that you left this town. Your tears are so beautiful. They twinkle and gleam just like the white snow. And yet, no matter how beautiful they may be, I always end up reaching out my hand towards you in an attempt to wipe them away with my non-existent hand.

It's really weird. I just told myself that I still exist, and yet I said that I have a non-existing hand…

How can that be?

Well… that's how it is…

I have always been watching you, Ed. Every time the snow starts to give its tears down to earth, you always came by and to give your own. No matter how much I try to touch you, I never could.

I chose the non-existent life before the gate. I chose to stay and watch you. I knew that it would give me pain… but this pain was nothing compared to the pain that I knew you felt. I saw your lips move, spelling out the word mother. I heard you say how much you missed her and how much you blamed yourself for everything that has happened to you and your brother. And in the midst of all your words, I heard you speak a word that I have never heard for the past five years…

You spoke my name.

You started to speak once again, giving out murmurs about how grateful you were to me even though I was gone. You spoke out words of thanks to me - saying that you had the feeling that I was watching over you. You took out one single flower from your jacket, and it turned out to be the flower that I loved the most. You walked towards my own resting place as I watched you place that single flower on the cold stone that marked where I lay.

You gave out a small bitter smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

As you spoke to me, I could not help but allow my own tears to fall out of my eyes. Oh how I wished that you knew that I was just standing there in front of you, hearing your every word. How I wish that you could feel my arms around you or feel my presence even for just a short amount of time. How I wish that you could hear my words to know how I really feel...

I want you to know that I still exist, and that even though you can no longer see me, I have always been waiting for you.

You gave out a grin as you showed your arm which was now back to normal. I placed a hand on my lips as I gave out a gasp of happiness. I heard someone call your name, and there he was… Alphonse Elric… back into how he was before. Back into his human body…

You gave out another smile as you glanced right in front of you. I knew that you did not know that I was there, but I was looking at you… at your eyes… and I knew that you were happy now. You were staying…

You were home…

You turned your back from me, and even though I knew that you could never feel it, I wrapped my arms around you. You paused for a bit and I felt the warmth of your smile. I was glad… so glad…

"Welcome home…"

And for the first time in five years, you felt me and heard my words…

"I'm back…"

**OWARI**

Author's notes: That was totally weird. I know that never happened in the anime, but I wanted to try my hand on it. This is a fanfiction people, so you should understand. This was another random plot bunny that appeared when I was looking at the picture of a small town covered with snow with a small part of the cemetery shown. I was thinking: "Wow… this is so beautiful…" and then the idea popped out.

I know that this was totally short and random, but hey! This is the first time I tried something like this!

I hope that you liked it!

NO FLAMERS! I know that you know that I hate them.

Reviews please!


End file.
